


Hawks x Kermit

by Canofunopenedworms



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I'm so sorry, M/M, Or am I, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, i am deeply ashamed of this, idk why i wrote this, no it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canofunopenedworms/pseuds/Canofunopenedworms
Summary: It's- It's exactly what the title says. I'm sorry.
Relationships: Takami Keigo/Kermit the frog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hawks x Kermit

Hawks knew it was wrong, to lust after such a thing. To want such a thing. But he couldn’t stop. When Kermit had made the offer, he had been slightly nervous. What if someone found out? But now here he is. Face down, naked, about to get railed by Kermit’s massive fucking cock. How is it even so big? He’s a frog for Endeavor’s sake!   
“A-are you sure it’ll fit?” Keigo’s voice was shaky, his breathing uneven. “It will if I want it to.” Kermit's voice was slightly deeper,huskier, than it usually is. It turned keigo on all the more.   
Sure he feels guilty for cheating on Dabi and Endeavor-san, but he was already cheating on them with each other, so how much lower can he go? He’s pulled from his thoughts when he feels soft, felt fingers enter him.   
“Ah-ngg~” Slowey the fingers moved around inside him, stretching him more and more. “You like this, does it feel good?” Kermit asks as he adds in another finger.   
“Mhm-fuck- yes~” keigo panted. Kermit halted his movement, his fingers still buried deep inside Keigo's ass. “What did I tell you?” he asks.  
Keigo moves his hips a little, trying to get more, Kermit holds him in place.  
“Yes, it feels good d-daddy.” hawks’ manages to moan out. Kermit chuckles and pulls his fingers out. “I think you’re ready for the real thing.” with that Kermit shuffles around and lines his dick up with Hawks’ entrance.   
“Are you gonna be good for daddy?”   
“Yes-yes, please just-” Keigo’s begging turns into a moan as Kermit thrusts all the way in at once. He squeezes his eyes shut in ecstasy. He only has a moment to adjust before Kermit starts moving, pulling almost all the way out so that only the head is left in, and then slamming back in, deep inside.   
Perhaps it should’ve been mentioned before, but they are in Endeavor’s house. In his bed. No one else is home, Fuyumi is at a friends house and Enji is on patrol. Keigo is on the edge when he hears his phone ring. His eyes shoot open to see Kermit already has his phone in his hand. It’s Enji’s ringtone. He must be calling to let him know that he’ll be home soon. Shit.   
Next thing he knows Kermit is putting the phone in his hands. “Go on, answer it.” And so he does. How did he get into this position? With his sugar daddy on the phone while being fucked by a muppet. Maybe he should start taking his meds again.   
“H-hey Enji-chan” Keigo says as he answers the call. “Hey I’ll be home in about 15 minutes, I’m picking up dinner. You haven’t eaten yet have you?”  
Oh he ate something alright. “No, I haven’t. Can’t wait to see you <3” (yes he verbally said <3, don’t question it.)   
“Okay, good. See you soon.” After that Endeavor hung up. As soon as he put the phone down, with one final thrust Kermit came, Hawks followed soon after.

***  
When Endeavor opens the front door, Hawks is sitting on the couch texting on his phone. After Kermit left he quickly took a shower, put pajamas on, and changed the bed sheets. Enji will never know.


End file.
